1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding a workpiece, and a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional machine tools comprise a device for holding a workpiece including a seat on which the workpiece is placed and a clamp part movably disposed above the seat, wherein the workpiece is held between the seat and the clamp part (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-513077, for example).
According to prior art, after processing the workpiece, the machine tool moves the clamp part away from the seat so as to release the workpiece from being held by the clamp part and the seat. At this time, it is possible that the workpiece may stick to the clamp part and moves together with the clamp part, and thus deviate from a predetermined position. This can disturb an operation such as one for changing workpieces.